This invention relates to the field of key tags and in particular key tags of improved construction wherein a marketing panel or advertising sheet is removably insertable in the tag used for hotel keys and the like.
Key tags have traditionally been associated with hotel rooms, motel rooms and the like. Since overnight guests are often unaware of both the hotel services (i.e. restaurants, cleaners, bars, etc.) as well as other local service establishments the usually large planar surface of the hotel key tags have, at times, been utilized as an advertising medium.
In recent years, the hotel industry has witnessed an explosive increase in activity with the advent of the modern convention. Large business, professional and political conventions convene on topics ranging from computer seminars to the election of political candidates and each such convention may attract thousands of participants, thus gathering a captive, usually affluent and often sophisticated audience. It would be a tremendous marketing advantage to have one's products intensively advertised to these conventioneers but in an unobtrusive manner. Since most attendees at these conventions gather in large local hotels, they invariably carry their hotel key throughout the duration of the convention. Most hotel keys are affixed to a fairly large tag of some type and the major surfaces of these tags provide ideal spaces for advertising. In effect, each tag constitutes a miniature billboard and it is the use of hotel key tags for advertising which gives impetus to this invention. Indeed, the major hotels may be able to lease out such key tag advertising space for product promotion and thus generate a new source of income without any substantial investment, except for changing its key tags.
One advertising key tag is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 297,270 which discloses a two-piece key holder wherein advertising sheets or cards are fitted and retained between two interlocking plates. Another key tag of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,178,236, whereby advertising cards are locked into a key tag by bending the hook of the key link into a desired shape. The cards are removed therefrom by use of a tool to unbend the hook and remove it from the eye of the tag. There have been several other patents which disclose key tags with interchangeable advertising cards and in this regard, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 311,331--1,714,421--2,297,285--3,094,799 and 4,187,628 which show various means for the insertion, retention and display of advertising materials on key tags.
While U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,714,421 and 2,297,285 show key tags having slidably insertable cards, they nevertheless lack simple but effective retention mechanisms which can be economically formed in simple but effective construction having a contemporary and aesthetically pleasing appearance. Although related to a different art, the belt buckle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,836 shows a slidable insert having either an arcuate configuration or requiring a separate keeper plate 48.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a key tag for a removably-insertable marketing or advertising insert sheet or card which is of simple and economical construction having improved operational features while providing a contemporary appearance appealing to hotel guests and others.
Another object of this invention is to provide a key tag of the above type having constructional characteristics which include simple, yet effective retention means to hold the advertising insert securely in place on the tag but which enables easy removal by the hotel for replacement from time-to-time with other advertising inserts.